Velvet Wings
by ElectricCherryBlossom
Summary: i'll be the fuse" then the lights went out and she left.
1. Bumble Bee

Title: Velvet Wings

Chapter 1: Bumble Bee

Velvet Wings  
  
A man with auburn hair and red onyx eyes walks into a bar.  
He stands by the door for a moment looking at his surroundings. He Spots a table in the back of the room. He walks to the table while dodging people walking by. Then a blond waitress walks up to the table "what can I get you to drink sir?" The man looked up at the woman and replied "burbon . . . a bottle . . . no glass" the blond waitress scribbles the order down on her note pad and said "I'll be back with your order" "merci petit" said the man then the woman walked off. Then the lights dim and a bald man who looked to be about 40 walks out on stages "ok everyone, now I want you to be kind, this is a new band called Velvet Wings! "Then the bald man walks off stage and a beautiful young woman with auburn hair like his own except she had two unusual white streaks in her hair as Well she also had emerald eyes. Then the music starts playing and she starts singing.

I'll be the bumble bee behind you, baby I'll tear up everything inside you, well yeah and it stings, it stings, such a through your openings I'll tear up everything inside you Hold on don't say what I think your gonna say take your time cuz I can wait it's all on you and I'm not sane

And if you see my guy could you bring him to me?  
He don't like life with a rock-n-roll singer, well yeah but well spend the rest of our lives in happiness and I'll wrap this ring around his finger Hold on don't say what I think your gonna say take your time cause I can wait It's all on you, but I'm not sane

you wont see what you mean to me and you don't feel that your everything,  
but now I'll lay with you quiet, quiet you don't see what you mean to me,  
and you don't feel like you're everything you can take all the time you need I'll hold my breath but I'll have to breathe hold on don't say... (X2)  
hold on don't say, what I think your gonna say take your time cause I can wait It's all on you and im not sane  
  
you won't see what you mean to me

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She is so beautiful. He knew he had to meet her. He had to talk to her, to get to know her. So he waited for her. After the bar closed, he waited in the back for her. After a long while of waiting for her she finally came out. He walked up slowly too not to frighten her "what do you want?" the young woman said. He had to admit she startled him, but he quickly regained his composer. "I said what does you want" the young woman repeated "Now, now Cherie is dat anyway to treat a fan non?" the man said casually then the woman turned around "fan?" she said questionably "Oui" the man said. Just then the door closed "hey Rogue "said the male voice from behind them "ya ok? Is this creep botherin' ya luv?" "No I'm fine" Rogue said "well Cherie "said the auburn haired man "you're a Tres bon singer , I look forward to your next show "then he walked up to her and kissed her hand and disappeared Into the shadows. "What a loony "said Rogues Friend "oh shut up john" said Rogue as she laughed as well "he was . . . sweet" then john laughed some more "whatever ya say luv" then they both walked in the opposite direction. From the shadows a pair of red onyx eyes could be seen "we will meet again moi Cherie Rogue" He chuckled and continued to walk away.

UntouchableLostSoulRogue: i hope you like the story , its my first , flames are welcome

THANKIES!! .


	2. Dis Be Easy

Author: UntouchableLostSoulRogue

Vevlet Wings

Chapter2:Dis Be Easy

Rogue sat quietly in her room writing away when suddenly her phone rang so she got up and answered it " hello? "Said Rogue questioningly " It's me "said a low evil voice" I have a job for you to do " " and what might that be? "Inquired Rogue" I need you to steal an important piece of artwork for me " replied the evil voice " peaty thieving? "Mused Rogue " That's not my style "There was no sound on the other line for a moment until the evil voice yelled " I DON''T CARE IF IT IS OR IT ISN'T " Rogue had to pull the phone away from her ear due to the yelling, when she pulled the phone back to her ear the evil voice was quiet and he said " this artifact is very important I sent the information to your computer, quickly study it and retrieve it!"" What's the hurry? " Questioned Rogue " because the X- Men are going to try to beat us to it "Then Rogue replied " wow, the X-men stealing "The evil voices quickly replied" yes, now HURRY UP! " And in a second the phone line was dead, so Rogue quickly looked thru her information. She then changed her clothes and went to the museum.

ELSEWHERE . . .

" All right Gambit "Said professor X. " you know what you need to do " The man now known as Gambit replied" oui, monsieur, Dis be an easy ting fo' Gambit " And with that he was gone.


End file.
